Kuroi Ekazu
Kuroi Ekazu is a deceased, but reincarnated shinobi once hailing from the original Jikanogakure. Known as Hyperion, he has mastery over the forces of the undead. He was the second bearer of the Tetsuigan. Having been exiled to a great pyramid for his crimes against mankind, he began formulating his revenge. These crimes included raising the dead with the intent of control, experimenting on the villages around him, and many other heinous, inhumane acts. Over the course of twenty years, he began anchoring all of his chakra to the pyramid. This chakra would begin to harness itself into a physical being after his death. Having taken two hundred and fifty years, the transformation was complete, and Kuroi Ekazu was reincarnated just by the chakra he anchored to the pyramid. Breathing life once more, he wishes to raise an undead army to reign destruction upon the shinobi world. Personality When Kuroi was alive, he was always a mentally unstable individual. As a child, he was fascinated with the prospects of death, how it can be brought on by just about any type of force the world has to offer. As he got older, these fascinations only grew, eventually growing into an obsession. He began experimenting with death, starting on animals. He dissected them, seeing what made them live. As the years went by, this escalated to the people around the village. He began killing people, dissecting them and harvesting their organs. He would revive these people, using Yin Release to replace the lost organs. It wasn't long until he was caught in the act. Since necromancy was punished severely in the village, Kuroi was sentenced into a pyramid that was largely empty. It was here that his emotional instability grew. He eventually came full circle, finding a sense of calm in his isolation. By the time of his death and revival, these emotions remained largely the same. His fascination with death led him into a tundra where an ancient village once laid, torn apart by war. It was here he was able to begin his experiments once again, with his intents of raising an army. Appearance When he was alive, Kuroi had black hair that was long with spikes at the top. His eyes were yellow with vertical pupils. He had fair skin and was very tall and fit. Before his death, he constructed a set of attire complete with a concealed mask. Before dying, he donned this suit, which is a set of engraved armor with an artfully crafted helmet. After his death and revival, his skin had began to mummify, his corpse preserved by the arid conditions of the pyramid. His eyes glow with a faint yellow through the openings of his helmet. History Kuroi grew up in the village of Sensōgakure, the Village Hidden in War. As a child, he was troubled. His parents were neglectful, as such he had to hunt for his own food. This meant witnessing the war that went on out of the village. Many horrific moments filled his mind and twisted him, give him an obsession over death. When the war moved to a different area, he would experiment on the bodies of the dead, harvesting their organs to observe them. As he got older, he began broadening his experiments, eventually learning how to bring bodies back to life with his Yin Release. It wasn't long before the rest of the villagers learned of his practices in necromancy. They branded him a criminal and exiled him from Sensōgakure, but not before dragging him to an isolated part of a desert far from the village. In this desert lied a massive pyramid. It was here that he was imprisoned for life for crimes against humanity. As thrown in, they sealed the slab in front of the pyramid to prevent him from escaping. Despite his imprisonment, Kuroi began to make the most of it. Learning that the pyramid resonated when exposed to chakra, he began to formulate a plan. He began to train himself in his Fire release jutsu techniques and began combining them with his Yin release, creating dark flames that could pierce through nearly anything. During this time, he began slowly storing chakra inside the pyramid, turning it into an anchor for his future revival. His obsession with death would be what kept his body from truly dying, even after is death. The lack of moisture in the pyramid kept his body largely preserved, and the chakra surrounding the monument had been circulating and resonating for centuries, slowly becoming more powerful. Eventually, after two hundred and fifty of circulation, the chakra became too strong for the walls to hold and began bouncing through the inside of the pyramid. This chakra eventually hit Kuroi's corpse, breathing new life into him and a newly rejuvenated body. Blasting away the slab that kept him trapped, he walked out to a new land. What was once barren, empty desert was a village not too far from the pyramid. Walking through the land, he began observing this new world and deemed it prime enough to take over. He eventually isolated himself to a village long destroyed and covered with snow and ice. Noticing that the sheer cold kept the bodies here preserved, he began to use the place as a reservoir for his bodies, using the treasure that lied within its ruins as a focal point for travelers to take the bait. Feeling satisfied with his collection, he began looking towards the world, keeping an eye out for burial grounds where he could continue his experiments. For the next two hundred and fifty years, Kuroi continued on his plans. In some of recent history, Kuroi has found his plans being hindered somewhat by a set of twins, who have proven to only be little more than a thorn in his side, hitting his burial mounds. Though they do some damage to his mounds, it's nothing he is unable to repair in due time. Abilities In life, Kuroi was not much of a combatant. He was more of a doctor, which granted him skills in the arts of medical ninjutsu. He was also well versed in forms of necromancy, capable of bringing the dead back to life with his grasp of Yin Release. After his death and revival, his powers grew stronger, having absorbed the massive amount of chakra that was allowed to build inside the pyramid for half a millennium. His powers of Yin Release were much stronger, his medical ninjutsu enhanced by his endless chakra. Ninjutsu Though rarely utilized, Kuroi is an adept in a wide variety of ninjutsu. His skills were self-taught, experimenting with his two latent elements, Fire Release and Yin Release. With his Fire Release, Kuroi can unleash powerful firestorms, further enhanced by his immortality and endless chakra supplies. When utilizing Yin Release, Kuroi can alter the properties of his Fire Release, creating flames of darkness that burn down to the body's spirit. These flames are dangerous, and can kill instantly if they manage to burn the victim's spirit. Medical Ninjutsu In life, Kuroi excelled in medical ninjutsu. Capable of utilizing a wide variety of medical abilities, Kuroi could keep his victims alive even if they were missing vital organs, by creating artificial organs out of Yin chakra. This granted him control over his victims by forcing the Yin chakra to surge into their brain, taking complete control over them. Utilizing Yin chakra in his chakra scalpel, Kuroi can inject his Yin chakra into the victim's bloodstream, allow it to sit just long enough for him to get a sense of what his victim is capable of before he begins taking control of them. With a well placed attack, Kuroi can rewrite an opponent's nervous system, causing one set of nerves to operate an entirely different body part. This allows him to subdue his opponent long enough to take control over them. Taijutsu Though he doesn't rely on it often, Kuroi has skills in taijutsu. Having honed his craft for the twenty years he was in the pyramid prior to his death, Kuroi learned a wide variety of skills in taijutsu. These are wide reaching, from powerful kicks that can break bone, to swift, precise punches that seem to tear away at the victim's chakra itself. Every attack can hurt his victim in the most painful ways possible. With his immortal body, Kuroi can throw caution to the wind, use an aggressive form of attack that allows him to keep pushing past his victim's offenses and defenses. Tetsuigan The second possessor of the Ekazu clan's Tetsuigan, Kuroi's revival allows him to use this dojutsu to dangerous levels. Upon its activation, Kuroi's powers gain an incredible boost. His boost in speed allows him to move fast enough to be in two places at once nearly simultaneously, delivering a deadly combo of rapid attacks. With the Tetsuigan active, Kuroi's Yin Release gains an even greater boost. Utilizing his Yin Release Chakra Scalpel allows him to cause muscle tissue to die out at an ultra-accelerated rate. If a nerve is struck with the scalpel, the degradation will spread to other nerves near the area of impact, causing indescribable pain and permanent nerve damage. Thanks to his immortal body, he is not susceptible to the drawbacks of the Tetsuigan, allowing him to use it freely. With an increase to his strength, Kuroi can deliver bone shattering punches and kicks intended to inflict the most amount of punishment against his opponents as possible.